Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{8k}{8} \times \dfrac{7}{7k}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ 8k \times 7 } { 8 \times 7k}$ $y = \dfrac{56k}{56k}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{1}{1}$